Sierra County, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Sierra Nevada | seat_type = County seat | seat = Downieville | parts_type = Largest city | parts = Loyalton | area_total_sq_mi = 962 | area_land_sq_mi = 953 | area_water_sq_mi = 9 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_ft = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 3240 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1852 | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | timezone = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset = -8 | timezone_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | image_map = Map of California highlighting Sierra County.svg | mapsize = 200px | map_caption = Location in the state of California | image_map1 = Map of USA CA.svg | mapsize1 = 200px | map_caption1 = California's location in the United States | website = www.sierracounty.ws | footnotes = }} Sierra County is a county located in the Sierra Nevada of the U.S. state of California, northeast of Sacramento on the border with Nevada. As of the 2010 census the population was 3,240, down from 3,555 at the 2000 census. The county seat is Downieville. The only incorporated city in the county is Loyalton. History Sierra County was formed from parts of Yuba County in 1852. The county derives its name from the Sierra Nevada. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.11%) is land and (or 0.89%) is water. Cities and towns *Alleghany *Calpine *Downieville *Forest *Gibsonville *Goodyears Bar *Loyalton (This is the only incorporated city in the county.) *Pike *Sattley *Sierra Brooks *Sierra City *Sierraville *Verdi Ghost Towns * Eureka City * Howland Flat * Pine Grove * Poker Flat * Potosi * Shady Flat Adjacent counties * Nevada County, California - south * Yuba County, California - west * Plumas County, California - north * Lassen County, California - northeast * Washoe County, Nevada - east National protected areas * Plumas National Forest (part) * Tahoe National Forest (part) * Toiyabe National Forest (part) Politics Sierra County at one time had favored the Democratic party in Presidential elections and was one of few counties in California to be won by George McGovern. In more recent times it is a strongly Republican county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Democrat to win a majority in the county was Jimmy Carter in 1976. Sierra County is in . In the state legislature Sierra is in the 3rd Assembly district, which is held by Republican Dan Logue, and the 1st Senate district, which is held by Republican Ted Gaines. On Nov. 4, 2008 Sierra County voted 64.2% for Proposition 8, which amended the California Constitution to ban same-sex marriages. Transportation Infrastructure Major highways * U.S. Route 395 – only passes by the locality of Peavine between Hallelujah Junction and Cold Springs, Nevada * Interstate 80 – serves only as a link between Nevada County, California and the State of Nevada * State Route 49 (Golden Chain Highway) * State Route 89 County routes and roads * County Route A23 * County Route A24 (Beckwith Road) *Henness Pass Road – traverses entire county from west to east; links Graniteville in Nevada County with Verdi, Nevada *Stampede Dam Road – links with Boca Reservoir near Truckee *Gold Lake Road/Highway – links with SR 89 at Graeagle via Gold Lake Public transportation Public transportation in Sierra County is limited to vans run by senior citizen agencies in Downieville and Loyalton. (The general public may ride on a space-available basis) Airports Sierraville-Dearwater Field Airport is a general aviation airport located near Sierraville. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Sierra County had a population of 3,240. The racial makeup of Sierra County was 3,022 (93.3%) White, 6 (0.2%) African American, 44 (1.4%) Native American, 12 (0.4%) Asian, 2 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 75 (2.3%) from other races, and 79 (2.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 269 persons (8.3%). 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 3,555 people, 1,520 households and 986 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 2,202 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.2% White, 0.2% Black or African American, 1.9% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.0% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. Six percent of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Eighteen percent were of English ancestry, 16% were of Irish, 11% German and 8% Italian ancestry.http://www.epodunk.com/cgi-bin/genealogyInfo.php?locIndex=10893 Over ninety-five (95.3) percent spoke English and 3.4% Spanish as their first language. There were 1,520 households out of which 27.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.1% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.1% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county the population was spread out with 23.3% under the age of 18, 4.8% from 18 to 24, 24.0% from 25 to 44, 30.2% from 45 to 64, and 17.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 102.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.9 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,827, and the median income for a family was $42,756. Males had a median income of $36,121 versus $30,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,815. About 9.0% of families and 11.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.3% of those under age 18 and 2.2% of those age 65 or over. Trivia *Because Loyalton is Sierra County's most populous municipality and its only incorporated city, generally half of the meetings of the county's board of supervisors are held in Downieville and the other half are held in Loyalton. * There is only one traffic signal (a flashing red light at the intersection of highways 49 and 89) in Sierra County. In the winter of 2007 it was removed after an automobile accident and was replaced in the fall of 2008. * In the 2009 special statewide election, Sierra County had the highest voter turnout of any county in California, with 53.6% of registered voters participating, according to the Los Angeles Times. The election was nearly double the overall voter turnout in the state, about 23%. http://www.latimes.com/news/local/la-me-turnout22-2009may22,0,5651045.story Unified School Districts *Sierra-Plumas Joint Unified School District See also *Hiking trails in Sierra County *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sierra County, California External links *Sierra County official website *Sierra County Chamber of Commerce *Sierra County Visitor Guide *Sierra County Office of Education *Discover Sierra County References Category:Counties of California Category:Sierra County, California Category:Established in 1852